Propagation of fractures or cracks in an earth formation is influenced heavily by a stress regime in the formation. It is, therefore, advantageous to be able to determine or estimate in situ stress in the formation, including principal stress magnitudes, principal stress ratio and principal angle. It will, thus, be readily appreciated that advancements in this art are continually needed.